


reunited (kind of)

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based off saturdays vlog, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After filming a vlog, Rhett and Link spend time with each other for the first time in two months.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	reunited (kind of)

“Wait.”

Rhett froze on his trek back to his car. He turns around to meet Link’s waiting eyes. “Yeah?”

“I have another card for you. One that couldn’t be read on camera.” Link reaches into his pocket to fish for the card to Rhett. Once he retrieves it, he holds it out for Rhett to take.

Rhett eyes the card suspiciously before grabbing it out of Link’s hand. “What do you mean?”

“Just read it.”

Rhett nods and starts to rip open the envelope, met with a card covered in hearts and kisses. “Wow, dude,” he says with a quiet laugh. The exterior of the card says,

_ I wish you were holding me instead of this card. _

“Oh, gosh.” Rhett’s struggling to keep it together, not knowing whether to start laughing or to start crying. He reckons he’ll be doing both shortly. He glances at Link and he gestures for him to keep going. Rhett does, opening the card and reading what’s written inside.

_ I should be kissing you not missing you. _

“You were lying about being bad at picking out cards. This is good,” Rhett grins, about to stuff the card into his own pocket before being stopped by Link.

“Read who it’s from,” he requests, and Rhett can see a hint of blush on Link’s cheeks. The blonde reopens the card and spots something written in Link’s handwriting.

“‘ _ Your soulmate, Link,’ _ ” Rhett recites, meeting Link’s gaze. The shorter man gives Rhett a big tongue in teeth smile.

“You likey?” he asks, stuffing his hands into his pockets and kicking at the ground.

“Better than you callin’ me just a friend,” Rhett nods, cradling the card against his chest, just over his heart. “Thank you for the card, Neal. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Link replies, and just as Rhett is about to turn towards his car again, Link stops him once more. “Wanna maybe… Sit out here and talk for a while?”

Rhett raises an eyebrow, “We talk all the time…”

“I mean in person. Wanna hear your voice without the audio distortion from Facetime,” Link explains, already sitting himself down in the grass before Rhett could make a decision.

The easiest decision of his life. “Sure.”

Link sits up excitedly, smile somehow brighter than the sun that’s blaring down on them. “We gotta make sure we’re 6 feet apart though. How would we go about that?”

“I’m sure we can determine 6 feet on our own,” Rhett points out, taking a few steps back to prove his statement. “See?”

“Huh. Guess you’re right…”

“You wanted to put one of the arms between us, didn’t you?”

“Well I don’t want them to go to waste!” Link exclaims, already grabbing one of his mechanical arms with a grin. He places it in between himself and Rhett. “Put yours down. I wanna do something.”

Rhett complies, setting one of his fake arms down next to Link’s. Link thanks him quietly before adjusting the two arms to where the “hands” are touching. “Ya see? They’re holding hands. Kinda. This could be us, but we’re self isolating.”

Rhett shakes his head with a chuckle. “You’re something else, bo,” he replies, wincing as he kneels to the ground. 

“Careful,” Link warns, wanting to reach out and help Rhett sit without hurting himself. “Your back acting up?”

“Yep,” Rhett answers once he’s in a bearable seated position. “It’s not dealing with this quarantine any better than I am.”

“Sorry, baby,” Link coos, the pet name giving Rhett butterflies in his stomach and making his heart beat a little faster. “How’s online therapy going?”

“It’s different. Useful, but not much helpful. They’ve been making me talk about you a lot,” he admits, ears warming up slightly.

“You make it sound like that’s a bad thing,” Link replies jokingly, leaning back against his elbows. The sun is beating down on his face, his skin basking in the glow. His blue eyes shine in the sunlight and Rhett can’t take  _ his _ eyes off him. “It’s not a bad thing, is it?”

“It is. Makes me miss being with you,” Rhett explains, his gaze flicking to the red mark on Link’s neck where Rhett clamped down a little too hard earlier. “I’m going crazy without you next to me. It’s weird.”

“I know. Takes me back to those summers I spent missing you,” Link adds, peering at Rhett over the rim of his glasses. “Even this is not enough. The things I’d do to you right now…”

“Watch yourself. Don’t get riled up in public,” Rhett warns, causing the both of them to laugh. They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Rhett speaks up again. “How has quarantine been treating you?”

“Getting bored. I wanna explore but I can’t. Been doin’ the Instagram livestreams to spice up my life and they’re going fine,” Link shrugs. “I see you in chat sometimes yellin’ and I don’t respond because I don’t wanna say anything revealing. You know, on a livestream.”

“Yeah, I get it. I enjoy watching them, you act crazy sometimes,” Rhett laughs and Link rolls his eyes playfully with a nod.

“I’m  _ going  _ crazy, man. Hopefully my insanity will subside after hanging out with you today.”

Rhett hums and they quiet down once more. The sun begins to set and they’re both brought back to the nights they camped out together, spending time with each other in the middle of nowhere. Before too long, Rhett says, “I bet we could social distance during a little camping trip. Just you and me and a fire. Wanna?”

“You read my mind, brother. That’s something I totally need right now,” Link agrees, sitting up straight. “I’m down to do it like tomorrow?”

“The sooner the better,” Rhett nods. He struggles to stand up, huffing when Link tries to reach out and help. “Can’t.”

“Hm,” Link mumbles, standing up himself, much more swiftly. He ruffles his own hair before grabbing his two mechanical arms. “We should get going. It’s late and we need to prepare for tomorrow.”

Rhett grins big, both of them unable to contain their excitement. “Good. I’ll be waiting.”

“Yeah, you will.”

Once Rhett is stood back up, he grabs his own mechanical arms and tucks them underneath one arm. He used his free hand to wave at Link. “See you soon, Link. Love you.”

Link, already on his way back to his car, throws up a peace sign over his shoulder. “Love you too, Rhett.”


End file.
